Run back to me
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: "Love. It can conquer the worst war. It can cure the ugliest heart. It can clean the deepest wounds. It can save the evilest people. It can mean and do many different things. But when it saves you from yourself, when It saves you from despair, that's where it counts. Love isn't a stupid play thing. It's real. Don't play around with love. It could end up making or breaking you."


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin and Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol. Also, I do not own this song!

* * *

Ally sits in the music room, eyes focused solely on the journal in front of her and the pencil in her head. "Gah!" She screams, throwing the pencil and glaring at the lead mark on the wall.

"This is hopeless!" She screams, slamming her head repeatedly on the piano keys, causing loud, thrashing, annoying sounds to echo around the room loudly. She vaguely notices the hand slipping a pillow under head head, before a comforting hand is placed on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Alls?" Dallas's sweet voice asks, causing Ally to look up, a frown plastered on her face. "I can't do this! Austin was my inspiration! And now he's gone! Just.. POOF! He disappears and now my tune is gone.. it's like my brain can't function without him!" She screams, eyes watering up slightly.

Dallas flinches back, before staring at her. "Think about him and focus your feelings on him. Maybe that will be enough for you to forget about him." He mumbles, eyes downcast as he watches his more than depressed girlfriend perk up, before she hugs him. He smiles hesitantly but softly at her, eyes filled with love.

Then, she's pressing her fingers down on the piano keys, a soft, melodic tune escaping before she hums, _"Ohh yeahh, Ooh.." _She smiles, speeding up the beat a little bit. _"Flying on a broken wing, Holding onto anything of you, I can't seem to see your face.." _She scribbles down the lyrics quickly, eyes bright. _"__All I am is emptiness, Consumed, So why did you let our fire, Fade away.."_ She squeals, hands scribbling quickly and efficiently_._ Dallas stares at her, eyes stricken as she looks so happy, thinking about.. Austin..

_Well_, He muses sarcastically in his head, _At least it's a sad song.._

Ω

Ally paces nervously at the side of the stage, eyes wide with panic and her palms sweating viciously. Dallas rolls his brown eyes, walking up to her slowly, cooing softly, "It's okay, Ally.. It's just your nerves getting the better of you.. you don't have to do this.." She shivers, from the cold or from the love in Dallas's voice, causing his to step closer to her, wrapping his jacket around her small shoulders.

"Thank you, Dallas.." She mumbles, eyes cast downward. He smiles against her hair, eyes closed as he savors this moment. "No problem, Alls.." He whispers, before hesitantly turning her to face him. "Ally.." He whispers, eyes wide with hesitance, love, adoration, sadness, heartbreak and a certain.. fragile.. feel to him. "Dallas?" She whispers questioningly, causing him to smile uncertainly.

"Ally.. I.. I have to tell you something.." He whispers, eyes wide with a vulnerable fear. She nods, eyes wide. "Go on.." she whispers, eyes wide with hesitance and wariness. He sighs, not sure how to word what he wished to say.

"And now, Austin Moon's ex songwriter, Ally Dawson!" The announcer shouts, causing Ally to jump in fear and turn quickly, frantically running to the center of the stage. Dallas smiles at her awkwardness, deciding his announcement could wait at least a few moments..

Ω

Ally had never thought she'd be able to conquer her fear, especially with the growing fear that Dallas was cheating on her with some sassy blonde or foxy redhead. She had never thought she'd get over thinking about how Austin left her in the middle of a room filled with celebrities and other people who she didn't know. She'd never thought she'd know how it felt to perform in front of an audience again.. until now.

_"Ohh yeahh, Ooh.."_ She sings, the same as last night over late practice. She thought back to then, and realized how bad Dallas must have felt, him listening to his _girlfriend_ sing a song about her ex-best friend slash partner. _"Flying on a broken wing, Holding onto anything of you, I can't seem to see your face.."_ It was true to an extent. Every time she thought of Austin, a face of a traitor came up. Every time she thought of the one she loved, No one came up.. Every time she thought of her best friend, no one. Every time she thought of someone she cared for, _no one came up. _It was frightening, really. Truly, wholly, _frightening._

_"__All I am is emptiness, Consumed, So why did you let our fire, Fade_ _away.."_ She hated that she felt that way, to be honest. She knew it didn't feel right.. some how.. _"Cause I said I'd never be afraid, But I can't even hear your name, Without just dying.."_ Everyone, even Trish, was tentative when saying his name are Ally; always saying.. _him.._ or _he.._

_"And I thought I'd never play the game, But I will even take the blame, I'm praying you run back to me, Run back to me, Run back to me, Run back to me.."_ She doesn't know where those lyrics came from.. she certainly missed him, but what happened if he came back? What happened if he left her, again, to let the others clean up and take care of, again?

_"Now I'm tryna figure out, Why does heartbreak always cloud, the truth.."_ Ally just couldn't seem to think straight when thinking of Austin. Meaning every hour of every day. She was both horrified and disgusted with this revelation, no matter how true.

_"And where went my independence, I guess it died with you.."_ Ally knew she never really was all that independent and confident in the beginning. But gradually, she built her way up. She got stronger and then.. poof. Austin's gone and so is her independence.

_"Cause I, I said I'd never be afraid, But I can't even hear your name, Without just dying.."_ This song was for Ally to finally let go of her feelings. Like Dallas had said, '_Maybe that will be enough for you to forget about him.'_ Ally hadn't really noticed the pain and suffering in his voice until she thought about it. "_And I thought I'd never play the game_, _But I will even take the blame_, _I'm praying you run back to me.."_Dallas must feel horrible.. and maybe that's why he probably cheated or wanted to break up. She would deserve it, and she couldn't blame him if he did. She just hoped that wasn't the case.

_"And when life has passed me by, And it's taken back it's time, All I know is you're the one, And as long as my heart beats, Til you come back to me, I'll be holding on our_ _love.."_ Not entirely true.. her love for him was turning into a cold hatred.. slowly.

_"Cause I, I said I'd never be afraid , But I can't even hear your name, Without just dying, And I thought I'd never play the game, But I will even take the blame, I'm praying you run back to me, Run back to me, Run back to me, Run back to me, Run back to me, Run back to me, Run back to me.."_ As the song slows to an end, she says slowly, softly,

_"Run back to me."_ She smiles, teeth showing, as she turns to the side stage, only to see a blonde arguing with Dallas.. _Austin_. She stiffens, before she walks off the stage, eyes wide and surprised. "Ally!" He shouts, a smile spreading on his face. "Oh god! Ally! I'm so sorry!" Ally smiles slowly, running to him before jumping in his arms. "Oh _god_, Ally I missed you.."

Dallas watches her, eyes filled with pain and hurt, and undeniable, love for the small girl. "I'll go.." he murmurs, eyes brimming with unwanted, un-shed, tears. He sighs, turning away from the two.

"Wait!" Ally screams, eyes wide as she runs in front of him, looking into his eyes. "Are you.. crying?" She whispers, surprise in her eyes. He laughs, quietly. "Yes, I'm crying.." He whispers back, blinking. She stares at him, her heart breaking. "What did you want to tell me, earlier?" She whispers to him, and he smiles. "I don't think It's as important as it was now that he's back, but.." He stares deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, Ally." She gasps, eyes filling with tears as she smiles a watery smile.

"I..I.." She stutters, closing her eyes. He sighs, smiling, defeatedly, at her. "Don't worry Ally.. I know you love Austin.. Go be with him.."

"You'd give me up so easily?" She whispers quietly, causing him to stare down at her. "Of course not. I just want you happy." He whispers, a tear sliding down his cheek as he speaks the words.

"Then stay.." She whispers, "Stay with me.." He nods, smiling. "Always.." He whispers, pulling her flush against him. She smiles, standing up on her tiptoes. "Oh and Dallas.." She whispers, leaning closer so her nose is against his. He smiles, whispering, "Yeah Ally?" She giggles, closing her eyes as she whispers, "I love you too.." Before he crashes his lips against hers.

_I love you.. I love you.. I love you.._

It was on constant replay in her mind. Clearing the thick, uneasy fog in her head. Suddenly it's Dallas who she needs, suddenly it's Dallas she can't live without. Suddenly Dallas is her everything. The one who didn't leave her. The one who comforted her. The one that put up with her as she cried and cried and cried.

Suddenly.. It's _Dallas_ that she_ loves_.

They realize soon enough that oxygen is vital and they pull back, just in time to see Austin as he walks from the room, eyes filled with a pained revelation.

He was to late.

_He was to late the moment he decided to leave her.._

"Ally.." Dallas murmurs, moving his hands to her thighs and hoisting her up so she can wrap her legs around him. She squeals and giggles, breathlessly, she whispers, "Yes?"

He smiles, eyes shining with so much love Ally starts to tingle. "I love you." Before he kisses her, long, and slow, and sweet, not giving a damn about who saw them. Not giving a damn what anyone said. Because, finally, _finally,_ he was one hundred percent sure, that Ally Dawson, the girl he has waited forever for, the girl he would run to the moon and back for, was now his.

* * *

_Love._

_It can conquer the worst war._

_It can cure the ugliest heart._

_It can clean the deepest wounds._

_It can save the evilest people._

_It can mean and do many different things._

_But when it saves you from yourself, when It saves you from despair, that's where it counts._

_Love isn't a stupid play thing._

_It's real._

_Don't play around with love._

_It could end up making or breaking you._

_For your sake's, I hope it makes you._

_Because losing a first love, or anyone you love, is the worst feeling in the world._

* * *

**A/N:** I seriously loved writing this :T I don't care if anyone hates it because if you do, go screw yourself. I personally wouldn't care if Dallas and Ally got together, although I ship Auslly more. Hmph. I just thought I'd mix it up a bit, and there are HARDLY ANY Dally stories, so..

Yeah.

Hate this story? Fine. Whatever.

Just keep your snotty little bitch words to yourself. 'Kaye? c; KAYE. Thank you ever so very much c;

Also, the song that inspired and is in this one-shot was 'Run back to me' by Nikki Flores!


End file.
